kortefandomcom-20200214-history
Korte Wiki
The KORTE.WIKIA.COM is not affiliated with the Government of the Philippines or the Supreme Court of the Philippines. The members or editors do not guarantee the accuracy and reliability of the information. You can edit it yourself for education and research purpose. Do not spam. This is not updated or monitored. Use at your own risk. * Supreme Court of the Philippines https://korte.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Court * List of Justices of the Supreme Court of the Philippines https://korte.wikia.com/wiki/Justice * https://wikis.wikia.com/wiki/Korte_Wiki_(Supreme_Court_of_the_Philippines) * http://korte.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages * http://korte.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity * https://korte.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Random * https://korte.wikia.com/wiki/Korte.wikia.com_Talkpage The Supreme Court PIO (@SCPh_PIO) is the Official Twitter account of the Philippine Supreme Court's Public Information Office on twitter.com. The Supreme Court shall be composed of a Chief Justice and fourteen Associate Justices. It may sit en banc or, in its discretion, in divisions of three, five, or seven members. (Art. VIII, §4) Its members shall be appointed by the President from a list of at least three nominees prepared by the Judicial and Bar Council for every vacancy, without need of confirmation by the Commission on Appointments. (Art. VIII, §9) Members of the Supreme Court are required to have proven competence, integrity, probity and independence; they must be natural-born citizens of the Philippines, at least forty years old, with at least fifteen years of experience as a judge of a lower court or law practice in the country. (Art. VIII, §7) Justices shall hold office during good behavior until they reach the age of seventy years, or become incapacitated to discharge the duties of office. (Art. VIII, §11) The Members of the Court * The Chief Justice (26th Diosdado Peralta) * The Senior Associate Justice (SAJ Estela Perlas-Bernabe) * The Associate Justices (see List of Justices) Administrative Officers Clerk of Court En Banc * Atty. Edgar O. Aricheta * see SC Divisions Deputy Clerk of Court En Banc * Atty. Anna-Li R. Papa-Gombio First Division Clerk of Court * Atty. Librada C. Buena Second Division Clerk of Court * Atty. Ma. Lourdes C. Perfecto Third Division Clerk of Court * Atty. Wilfredo V. Lapitan Office of Administrative Services * Atty. Maria Carina M. Cunanan, Chief Fiscal Management and Budget Office * Atty. Corazon G. Ferrer-Flores, Chief Chief Attorney * Atty. Maria Victoria Gleoresty Sp. Guerra, Chief Office of the Reporter * Atty. Edna B. Camba, Chief Management Information Systems Office * Mr. Joselito N. Enriquez, Officer-in-Charge Bar Confidant * Atty. Ma. Cristina B. Layusa, Chief Judicial Records Office * Atty. Basilia T. Ringol, Chief Library Services * Atty. Joyce Jazmin G. Dimaisip-Cunanan, Acting SC Senior Chief Staff Officer Public Information Office * Atty. Brian Keith Hosaka, Chief Program Management Office * Atty. Laura C.H. Del Rosario, Judicial Reform Program Administrator Judicial Power and Jurisdiction Under Article VIII, §1, the judicial power shall be vested in one Supreme Court and in such lower courts as may be provided by law. This power includes the duty to settle actual controversies involving rights that are legally demandable and enforceable and to determine if any branch or instrumentality of government has acted with grave abuse of discretion amounting to lack of excess of jurisdiction. The Supreme Court has both original and appellate jurisdiction. It exercises original jurisdiction (cases are directly filed with the SC in the first instance without passing through any of the lower courts) over cases affecting ambassadors, other public ministers and consuls, and over petitions for certiorari, prohibition, mandamus, quo warranto, and habeas corpus. (Art. VIII, §5(1)). It also has original jurisdiction over writs of amparo, habeas data and the environmental writ of kalikasan. It exercises appellate jurisdiction to review, revise, reverse, modify, or affirm final judgments, and orders of the lower courts in: (a) All cases in which the constitutionality or validity of any treaty, international or executive agreement, law, presidential decree, proclamation, order, instruction, ordinance, or regulation is in question. (b) All cases involving the legality of any tax, impost, assessment, or toll, or any penalty imposed in relation thereto. © All cases in which the jurisdiction of any lower court is in issue. (d) All criminal cases in which the penalty imposed is reclusion perpetua or higher. (e) All cases in which only an error or question of law is involved. (Art. VIII, §5(1), (2)) The Supreme Court has administrative supervision over all courts and court personnel. (Article VIII, §6) It exercises this power through the Office of the Court Administrator. Rule-making Powers The Supreme Court has the exclusive power to promulgate rules concerning the protection and enforcement of constitutional rights, pleading, practice, and procedure in all courts, the admission to the practice of law, the integrated bar, and legal assistance to the underprivileged. Any such rules shall provide a simplified and inexpensive procedure for the speedy disposition of cases, shall be uniform for all courts of the same grade, and shall not diminish, increase, or modify substantive rights. Rules of procedure of special courts and quasi-judicial bodies shall remain effective unless disapproved by the Supreme Court. (Art. VIII, §54(5)) Supreme Court Rules Supreme Court Rules https://korte.wikia.com/wiki/Supreme_Court_Rules Cases Check the jurisprudence or the elibrary for decisions of the Supreme Court. * List of Supreme Court Decisions * [[Landmark Ruling|List Supreme Court En Banc Landmark Ruling]] 'a Welcome to korte.wikia.com where you can volunteer to edit this wiki. The format is: * Petitioner vs Respondents * AC/GR number with date * Justice or Ponente * Link to the SC Decision * Type of Case or Case Info Example for a case is G.R. No. 237428. May 11, 2018 (Chief Justice Maria Lourdes Sereno Quo Warranto) Please add case details, issue, info, decision and trivia. Types of Cases * [[OCA|'Office of the Court Administrator]]' (OCA)' * Judicial and Bar Council (JBC) * [[IBP|'Integrated Bar of the Philippines']]' (IBP)' * Sandiganbayan * Ombudsman * Criminal * Civil * Labor Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse